Cryptic
by SSA Ariadne Felicity Grey
Summary: Teenagers are never easy to understand. Especially if said teenagers are the teenage Modern Holmes and the adolescent Phantom Thief. Hinted Kaitou Kid X Fem!Kudou Shinichi. Rated T for cerebral hemorrhaging.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Ramble: Hi there! First _Mentantei Conan_ fanfiction here. So unless you are Lotus Spin _-san_ , please go easy on me. Constructive criticism is very much welcome. I have to warn you all, though, the following chapter may result in heavy cerebral hemorrhaging. Those lofty intellectual types really get at you, huh?**

 **Summary: Teenagers are never easy to understand. More so if they are the teenage Modern Holmes and adolescent Phantom Thief. A cryptic conversation to culminate a wagering challenge.**

 **Disclaimer: If DC/MK were mine, Shinichi would be female and with Kaito. And I used to be a hardcore ShinRan shipper...  
**

* * *

The thief in white and the detective in black stood face-to-face. Confidence, pride and the slightest hint of exhilaration. The thrill of being pitted against a worthy opponent, an equal adversary.

The tension was palpable, the anticipation poignant and the challenge potent.

Heeding not the surrounding crowd's chatter and clamor, mindful of nothing but their opponent, rival, challenger and no one else.

The challenge, the proposal, the dare shot through each, both of them with the clarity it held a full moon ago, ricocheting through their minds, shrapnel piercing their souls with the prospect of culmination.

They were at a standstill in their moonlight match.

But not for long.

" _Ne, ne_ _meitantei-chan_ , Do you still remember our little wager?"

Amethyst glinted with glee. Sapphire showed a searing, simmering shimmer.

"Allow me to refresh you, then." The Moonlight Magician grinned. The Great Detective Of The East glowered.

 _"Stars of diamonds on velvet night_

 _Dusk's precious jewel, pale yet bright_

 _Within_ _the moonbeam's demon's palm and sight_

 _Yet will you, Pyriel, be his plight?_

 _Unmasking him in white daylight?"_

A bright, clear diamond appeared, seeming like glass against thief's white. marble palm.

Bright, clear blue eyes looked like sapphires embedded in the detective's porcelain poker face.

Kaitou Kid smirked smugly, the crowd and the taskforce awaited with bated breath for the stern, silent Kudou Shinichi's reply.

Her voice encompassed and enveloped like air yet stole breath; sweet, clear and flowing like a freshwater spring; cold and chipped like arctic ice; mellow, melancholic, authoritative.

Solemn.

"Black-feathered dove, you run above sea

Clover in place of olive-branch

And I foolishly fly after you

Yet do not be deceived

I refuse to clip your wings

For you need them to flee

Meet the midday moon that is Elpis such as you are

Seek the midnight sun's gem you hold dear

Perhaps... As dear... As the so-called Pyriel...?

Crows are after the dove in hundreds"

Not one dared crack the carefully crafted, concocted, conjured silence and stillness.

"Agent of Judgment... Will you be my guardian angel?" The magician in white in uncharacteristic seriousness.

"If your soul is as without stain as your mantle, why not if Hell will allow me?" The detective in black in unnerving solemnity.

A puff of pink glittery powder appeared, a wisecracking magician gone.

In her hand, a glassy, clear diamond.

The _Shiro Tsuki_.

Pinned behind her ear, a rose the color of dried blood, thornless and fragrant.

Handing the precious stone to Nakamori _-keibu_ , she plucked the even more precious bloom with her other hand.

Tied to the stem with a silvery ribbon was a note.

 _"Congratulations!_

 _And thank you,_

 _Shinichi-chan"_

A widely grinning version of the usual, original Kid caricature signed at the bottom.

She returned the grin.

Nakamori Ginzo could not contain his curiosity as he studied the young, enigmatic detective smile at Kid's card he apparently had just for her.

"That was something, Kudou _-chan_..."

The wistful smile turned into a wry smirk.

" _Un._ "

Nakamori _-keibu_ sighed as Kudou Shinichi continued to smile.

Teenagers.

Especially genius, prodigy, internationally famous teenagers.

* * *

 **Author's Ramble: How was it? The decoding of our Shin _-chan_ 's and Kai _-chan_ 's or rather, Kid _-kun_ 's conversation is in the next chapter. See you guys there~!**


	2. Cryptic: Decoded

**Author's Ramble: The decoding of our Phantom Thief's and Great Detective's brain-bleeding speeches. Review guys!**

 **Summary: The method to the madness that was the entire cryptic conversation between Kaitou Kid and Kudou Shinichi.**

 **Disclaimer: If it DC/MK were mine... I wouldn't be writing this. See my profile for a formal disclaimer.  
**

* * *

 ** _KAITOU KID'S RIDDLE:_**

 _"Stars of diamonds on velvet night_

 _Dusk's precious jewel, pale yet bright_

 _ShWithin_ _the moonbeam's demon's palm and sight_

 _Yet will you, Pyriel, be his plight?_

 _Unmasking him in white daylight?"_

This was actually Kid and Shinichi's "wager".

 _Dusk's precious jewel, pale yet bright_

The name of the gem in the story is the _Shiro Tsuki._ Translated, it means "white moon". This line was him referring to the jewel he would attempt to steal on his next heist.

 _Within_ _the moonbeam's demon's palm and sight_

He _is_ referred to as the "Moonlight Magician", right? And the fact that he is a "criminal" and performs magic that is also commonly called "sorcery" and the work of the Devil... It's his dramatization of his character.

 _Yet will you, Pyriel, be his plight?_

 _Unmasking him in white daylight?_

The "white daylight" he is referring to here is the white light of Truth, the truth that Shinichi continuously, constantly seeks and upholds. Pyriel, in the Christian faith, is an angel of judgment, the name itself meaning "light from God" or "fire of God". Read the upcoming fanfiction _Synesthesia_ for a more in-depth look at this particular nickname of Kid's for Shinichi.

Basically Kid was challenging "Pyriel" if she can "unmask" "the moonbeam's demon" whose "palm and sight" "Dusk's precious jewel" is within, with "white daylight", if Shinichi can uncover the truth of his real identity before he makes of with the _Shiro Tsuki_.

* * *

 _ **KUDOU SHINICHI'S RESPONSE:**_

 _"Black-feathered dove, you run above sea_

 _Clover in place of olive-branch_

 _And I foolishly fly after you_

 _Yet do not be deceived_

 _I refuse to clip your wings_

 _For you need them to flee_

 _Meet the midday moon that is Elpis such as you are_

 _Seek the midnight sun's gem you hold dear_

 _Perhaps... As dear... As the so-called Pyriel...?_

 _Crows are after the dove in hundreds"_

This was Shinichi's way of letting Kid know that, yes, she does indeed knows of him.

 _Black-feathered dove, you run above sea_

Kaitou Kid's alter-ego, Kuroba Kaito's name is very meaningful. His family name, Kuroba, means 'black-feathers", hence 'black-feathered dove". The dove is an allusion to his magician skills and talent that he holds in both of his identities. Kaito in the _kanji_ writing is also very significant. _Kai_ means "ocean" whilst _to_ means "to soar or fly above". Kind of ironic yet fitting with his ichthyphobia, _ne_?

 _Clover in place of olive-branch_

Those who are familiar with the Bible story of Noah's Ark should be aware of another allusion, to the dove that was sent to find signs of life after the forty days and forty nights of rain. The dove came back. Bearing an olive branch.

That olive-branch wielding dove is now a popular symbol of hope.

The clover in her allegory was another reference, to the transliteration of his family name, Kuroba, which can mean "clover". The symbol is seen on Kid's monocle's tag.

 _And I foolishly fly after you_

 _Yet do not be deceived_

 _I refuse to clip your wings_

Next she calls back to him calling her an angel, albeit in a vague, archaic way. "...fly[ing] after [him]"

But he should not be deceived. She will continue to chase and try to cathc him yet she will never out him, she will not reveal his true identity nor turn him in. She "refuse[s] to clip [his] wings".

His secret is safe with her.

As hers was and still is with him.

 _For you need them to flee_

 _Meet the midday moon that is Elpis such as you are_

 _Seek the midnight sun's gem you hold dear_

These lines mean to convey that Shinichi knows not only of Kid's identity, but also of his enemies, which is why she refuses to turn him in. She "refuse[s] to clip [his] wings" "for [he] needs them to flee" from his enemies, his father's murderers, the shady, shadow organization. Because she knows he needs to be free and flexible. They also imply she knows of his mission. She understands that he needs to be free to "meet the midday moon that is Elpis", or rather see the next sunrise, tomorrow, hope for the future and another chance at and for justice. Read _Moonlight Magician_ by Uxie22 for the Elpis reference and why Shinichi used that mythological nickname. So archaic~

Flexible to "seek the midnight sun's gem you hold dear". Unhindered and unencumbered by red tape, authorities and bureaucracies from finding Pandora. The crown jewel if his conquest, his life's purpose.

 _Perhaps... As dear... As the so-called Pyriel...?_

A small, subtle longing way to ask, to hint, that maybe, Kid places as much, if not just some, value and importance on "Pyriel" as on Pandora.

 _Crows are after the dove in hundreds_

A group of crows is called a murder.

* * *

 _ **KAITOU KID'S QUESTION:**_

 _"Agent of Judgment... Will you be my guardian angel?"_

Kid's own small, subtle way to ask Shinichi, in his own cheeky, cocky, nervous, hopeful way, if she ,maybe, just maybe, actually values his life and safety and not only seeks him out for entertainment, amusement and challenge, or solely to actually chase, catch and apprehend him.

Geez, they just can't ask each other directly, huh? Emotionally constipated cuties...

* * *

 ** _KUDOU SHINICHI'S ANSWER:_**

 _"If your soul is as without stain as your mantle, why not if Hell will allow me?"_

That if his donning of the Phantom Thief's persona truly is of pure intentions and motivations, then by their damned situations and her hellish luck, she'll be by his side, looking after him and watching over him.

* * *

 **Author's Ramble: Take note though, that despite the fun and taxation it was to typing their vague, ambiguous talk out, it was all for good reason. After all, no one can know that the Heisei Holmes is now in possession of the true identity of the Heisei Lupin. She can be targeted, arrested and charged for obstruction of justice, plus people will wonder why the hell she doesn't turn whoever-Kid-really-is is already. Reputations ruined, lives in danger, rumors and controversies... Which is why they had to talk as vaguely, cryptically and ambiguously as possible. So yeah, That was it. Please review and look out for new KaixFemShin fics I will deliver because the pairing really does deserve the** **love, there are too few of these masterpieces to satiate me, to few writers to make them and I truly do believe if Shinichi was female, Kaito would fall for her and their mothers would've had them engaged since they were fetuses, #DisregardForCanonPairings. XD**


End file.
